The Light In The Dark
by leggylover03
Summary: Trouble seems to find the two even in the form of nature
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Light In The Dark  
  
Summary: Seems troubles finds the two even in the form of nature  
  
Disclaimer: I only own them in my dreams where they are still cowering *g*  
  
A/N: This part has no beta sorry for any mistakes all reviews welcome all flames will be burned to keep me warm.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The omnious feeling would not leave the King of Mirkwood. For some reason the feeling that something was about to happen plagued him today. He did not know why considering it was one of the few days that the sun had managed to break through the darkness and warm everything. Perhaps he thought as he stood on his balcony he felt some doom no doubt brought on by the human which he stared down at now.  
  
  
  
Estel and Legolas were chasing each other around the garden; and as Legolas' laughter drifted to the window it brought a smile to Thranduil. No matter how he felt about men he knew the thirteen year old below him was not like most men. Estel had brought laughter once again into his son's life. Laughter which had been non existent since his mother's death. He smiled down at the two as he watched them tumble to the ground giggling.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps you two would like to meet me in the kitchen for a bite to eat." Thranduil yelled down to the pair.  
  
  
  
Legolas looked at Estel and both nodded furiously. "Yes Adar we are going now."  
  
  
  
"I shall join you in a few moments, I must first change. How about a ride later to the lake." Both boys jumped up and ran into the house, not needing any further encouragement.  
  
  
  
Thranduil laughed to himself."The exhuberance of youth" he sighed as he pulled open his closet door.  
  
  
  
The sound came gently at first; only a slight rumble. Then as if all of Middle Earth was opening up a great force shook the ground. Thranduil even though an elf fought to keep his balance. The lamps beside the bed shook and fell to the floor. The walls began to crack, and with one last look Thranduil saw the closet door headed for him.  
  
  
  
Several minutes later....................  
  
  
  
Thranduil tried to fight off the loud noises, the screaming he could hear, but he could not figure out where they coming from. As he slowly blinked his eyes open he saw only darkness and wondered why. He did not have to wonder long before as the thoughts of what happened came flooding back to him. He began to call out and after a few moments he heard someone nearing.  
  
  
  
"Milord are you in here?" his servants yelled.  
  
  
  
"Aye I am here" Thranduil squeaked out.  
  
  
  
The servant saw Thranduil's legs sticking out from under the door and called for someone to help him lift the heavy oak door off the king. Once it was off he looked down.  
  
  
  
"Are you hurt milord? Can you move?"  
  
  
  
Thranduil blinked several times and then began to try to stand. He arose and shook the debris from his robes; when he noticed the cut on his arm.  
  
  
  
"Milord you are hurt, let me get the healers at once!"  
  
  
  
"Pay this no mind it is only a scratch. Where is my son, where is the prince?"  
  
  
  
"We thought you would know milord." the servant said.  
  
  
  
"He and Estel were headed for the kitchen when this started."  
  
  
  
As Thranduil finished the statement the servant's eyes became as big as saucers.  
  
  
  
"What is it, what is wrong!" Thranduil yelled seeing the fear in the servants eyes. The servant gulped and stammered.  
  
  
  
"The kitchen is buried under rubble. The entire thing is buried."  
  
  
  
Thranduil gasped and took off out the door. He ran for the steps and scaled down them. When he reached the bottom his eyes widened. It was as if a giant hand had obliterated where the diningroom and kitchen used to be. All that stood there now was a wall of earth and stone.  
  
  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil yelled as he began to try to claw his way through the debris. His calls could not be heard though as the two in the other room laid, engulfed by the darkness.  
  
This is going to be a short fic perhaps only 3 or 4 chapters  
  
Hope you enjoy until next time and hopes to see you all reading the next chappie of Stand or Fall 


	2. Nighttime Fears

Title: The Light in the Dark  
  
Summary: See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A/N: All reviews welcome all flames will be used to keep me warm.  
  
On to the reviewers HUGS you all! you all ROCK!  
  
HobbitsRFun: This is what happens next and gimmme yours!  
  
IrishQT: Yeah that was kinda of a cliffie. But Sauron made me do it  
  
gin: Not sure if this one is longer or not but here you go anyway.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: my fics would not be complete without your reviews THANKS! and thanks for reviewing Stand or Fall too. BIG GLOMPS  
  
Pure-darkness:Thanks! here is the next chappie for ya!  
  
Deana: not asap but here you go. Not too late I hope  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Thanks for the review and they will be hurt of course.  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: WOO HOO here is another for you*hugs* back!  
  
Catmint: I am glad this fic has piqued your interest.  
  
randomlegolasfan: This is what happens run and read and thanks!  
  
Firniswin: Of course! *G*  
  
Cheysuli: O.O spiders can use those in a fic! and here you go!  
  
Estelle1: Thanks wanda for the review and gimme back my bunnies!  
  
Whew reviews taken care of, wonders if this post will be longer than the responses for reviews. Either way I LOVE THEM ALL! thanks *G* and now on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Estel tried to open his eyes thinking he had just dreamed all that had happened. When he did manage to open them he was still in the dark. He could see nothing, not even his own hand in front of his face. He tried to sit up but realized his legs were pinned down. When he tried to move them a pain shot through him as if the skin were being pulled from the bone. His thoughts of his legs stopped as his hand felt another beside him "Legolas!" he yelled. Legolas stirred but could not bring himself to answer. The pain in his head was too intense. He simply gave Estel's hand a squeeze to let him know that he was there.  
  
  
  
"What happened mellon nin, where are we?"  
  
  
  
Legolas laid there his eyes still closed. "I believe we are in the kitchen and it seems as though it has collapsed."  
  
  
  
Estel began to panic seeing how he hated the dark. Frightful dreams came in the dark. Even though he was thirteen he still could not shake the images that had haunted him since he was a baby. Foul creatures killing someone. They were coming for him next." In the silence of the room the gasp echoed.  
  
  
  
"Estel are you alright mellon nin?" When he got no reply Legolas depsite his pain in his head moved over to sit next to the boy. "I am here nothing can harm you here." he said as he reached out and grasped Estel's hand in his own. He knew the boy's fears; for Estel had shared them in confidence with him. He knew till this day Estel still slept with a candle burning at night to chase away the darkness.  
  
  
  
"How will we get out Legolas? My Ada will be here tomorrow and I am going to die here having never laid eyes on him again." Estel said beginning to sob.  
  
  
  
"Do not worry Estel, Adar will get us out. You will see your father again." Legolas hoped that he was not speaking a lie as he said those words.  
  
  
  
"Hannon le mellon nin."  
  
  
  
"Come Estel let us see if we can find a way out of here ourselves."  
  
  
  
"I can't my legs are trapped. I can't move them."  
  
  
  
Legolas felt around till he laid his hands on the object. "It seems the counter is laying on them. I will try to move it and you slide out from underneath."  
  
  
  
As Legolas pushed up on it Estel with a scream rolled from under it. The counter was heavy and it fell with a boom when Legolas was sure Estel had gotten out of the way.  
  
  
  
"Are you hurt Estel? the elf inquired.  
  
  
  
"My legs, I can't move them" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
Legolas felt Estel's legs and noticed they both laid in odd angles. He let out a gasp as he knew the pain the boy must be in. "Lay here Estel I must find somehting to splint them."  
  
  
  
"Don't leave me Legolas!" Estel almost yelled  
  
  
  
"Do not worry mellon nin. I will not go far"  
  
  
  
Legolas groped around in the dark, picking up things trying to find something. A smile came over his face when after several minutes he finally found the broom laying in the corner. He picked it up and carefully made his way over to Estel.  
  
  
  
"Estel I have found something, but I can only fix one leg it seems."  
  
  
  
Legolas beagn to tear strips off his tunic to bind the leg once he got it straight. He then broke off the bottom of the broom so that it would be short enough. He did all this as the pain in his head begged for him to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Estel this is going to hurt I am afraid. I will try to be as swift as possible."  
  
  
  
Estel merely nodded as Legolas grasped his leg. With a quick turn the leg was straightened, but the scream from Estel pierced even the wall of stone and fell upon the ears of those standing on the other side.  
  
  
  
Legolas flinched as the screams stopped when Estel passed out. He was not skilled in the healing arts and hoped he had seen enough to have set the leg correctly. He quickly bound it to the stick with the strips then fell down exhausted beside Estel. This was all too much for the pounding in his head. He finally let his eyes glass over in sleep and prayed to wake up to see his father's face.  
  
Well hope you enjoyed the chapter   
  
Until next post! 


	3. A Father's Fears

****

Title: The Light in the Dark  
**Summary:** see chapter one  
**Disclaimer:** see chapter one  
**A/N:** All reviews welcome all flames are not this was not betaed so please forgive! 

ALso please forgive the previous upload it was my other fic sorry. Now on with the reviews. 

****

IrishQT: Yes he does hate the dark  
**Lalaithofthebruinen:** Yes he does but.....  
**Deana:** Not a chapter a day but here you go.  
**Narya Silver Fox:** Yes poor Estel and both of them broken GAH!  
**BabeyRachey:** Here is what is going to happen. lol  
**Elven Kitten:** LOL loves the pain!  
**Firniswin: **Yes I do know how nice that is   
**Ymmas Sirron:** Thanks I love you reviews!  
**ViresseO:** Update for you!  
**Cheysuli:** Yes sleep for Legolas!  
**Estelle1:** Gimme back my bunnies! 

Thanks to each of you hugs to you all! 

  
**Chapter 3 **

  
Thranduil had stood, mouth open as the screams had reached their ears. Was it his son, was it Estel?" He did not know which one and he did not treasure the thought of either. How was he going to explain to Lord Elrond that he had let his son become buried under the rubble? He started to work faster trying to get them both out, pulling rock after rock away and throwing it to the side. He had sent for his advisor who had spent time with the dwarves years ago to tell him what to do. As he lifted another rock Nanawen showed up.  
  
"We must get more help milord. It will take us weeks with so few."  
  
"Then send for every able bodied elf to come and help!" Thranduil yelled.  
  
Two of the nearby elves ran from the room to do their king's bidding.  
  
"Milord I have grievious news to speak of." Nanawen spoke.  
  
"What is it Nanawen?"  
  
"The air inside is filled with dust milord but it will probably run out in only two days time."  
  
"DO you mean to tell me my son, and Estel may suffocate in my own home?"  
  
"Aye milord" Nanawen said backing away a couple of steps.  
  
Thranduil fell to his knees. "Dear Valar help me" he pleaded.  
Within the hour fourty or so elves were working to remove the barrier between the king and the two inside. They were doing so without heed when a low rumble started.  
  
"Stop!" Nanawen said "You must be careful or you will bring the walls in on them and bury the alive."  
  
The elves stopped their hastened paces and started to become more careful. Not one of them wanted to be the cause of the wall caving in.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Many hours later Estel awoke with a start. He could now move his leg that Legolas had splinted. As he took in a deep breath to keep from yelling out the dust from the room made him cough.  
  
Legolas alerted by this arose from where he laid. "Estel?" he questioned.  
  
"I am here mellon nin, but the air it seems so thin yet filled with dust. I am sorry if I woke you up. How do you fare?"  
  
"My head feels like I had too much of father's wine but otherwise I am well."  
  
Estel did not truly believe Legolas because he had noticed the elf's usual glow was so faint now that it couldn't penetrate the darkness of the room.  
  
"Legolas tell me the truth. I can see your light dims. Even now I can not see your face."  
  
"I am sorry Estel. You are right. I am scared we will not make it out of here. It terrifies me and I wish not to live rather than die like this."  
  
"Do not say that Legolas. I can't do this alone. I am scared of the dark, it haunts me. Please do not leave me here by myself. Please stay....." The last words caught in his throat as he put his head in his hands.  
  
Legolas admonished himself. "How could I give up so easily. I am a warrior, a fighter."  
  
"Estel I am sorry. I will not leave you alone, I promise." With this he smiled as Estel's hand reached for his. When Estel looked back Legolas' glow was much brighter; and now he coul see the smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you Legolas. I can not do this alone. It frightens me."  
  
"Do not worry my friend for you are never alone. I am always with you."  
  
"How is this?" Estel questioned.  
  
"Here" Legolas pointed to Estel's heart. "I am always here; for here no one can part us my brother."  
  
Estel shook his head in understanding the tears falling from his eyes. "I shall not be afriad now even in the face of death for I know you are with me."  
  
"Aye I am now get some rest Estel you look weary."  
  
As Estel closed his eyes Legolas sat staring into the darkness his warrior instincts kicking in. "We need food, and the air grows heavier it will not last much longer." As he said this he got to his feet in search of anything eatable he may find. He felt along with his hands groping around as if blind; for even his keen elven eyesight was no match for the darkness.   
  
He felt his hand come across something soft and wet. Legolas lifted it to his nose and the sweet smell of the orange made him smile. This one had been squished but as he felt around more he found three more that seemed to be alright. He returned to Estel's side to tell him what he had found only to discover the boy asleep tossing as if in fitful dreams. Legolas laid his hand on Estel's and squeezed it sending to him a message that he was not alone. 

  
Until next time!  
See you there!


	4. Walla of Despair

Title: The Light in the Dark  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: All reviews are welcome all flames will be laughed at then set on fire to keep me warm.  
  
Now on the my lovely reviewers! Cherishes you all!  
  
ViresseO: LMAO sorry this one is short too but I had to do it.  
  
Narya Silver Fox: I tried to capture how their friendship was so strong and thanks!  
  
Elven Kitten: Who me??? Be mean noooo LMAO! well you will see.  
  
Catmint: No he is not alone Legolas will be there for him. and thanks!  
  
grumpy: Yes food,kitchen,dark,friends what can my mind make happen hmmmmm?  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks and I can't tell that lol  
  
IrishQT: Yes umm kinda soon. Here it is and have no fear Legolas will have his umm moments. *g*  
  
Hobbitzrfun: Well they may get out but IF they do............  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Ummm maybe they will. Maybe this will happen bleep bleep *g*  
  
Frisha: Thanks! update for you  
  
Firniswin: Awwww thanks you will umm cough*crycough later in chappies  
  
Deana: WHo me hurt Legolas make him not tell if he is hurt bad. LMAO! you do know my weakness for angst right?  
  
Thank you all of my reviewers! This will be a short chapter but the next one will come out soon as it is written. Thank you again!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Outside the wall of stone, Thranduil's hands had started to bleed. He had scoured the very flesh from them after hours of pulling rock by rock away, trying to get to his son. The sun was now dawning over the horizon but no one noticed. They were all too immersed in their task. A servant came running into the house looking quite flustered. He paid no heed to his surroundings, tripping over a large rock laying upon the floor and fell at Thranduil's feet.   
  
"What in Valar's name are you doing? Why are you running as if chased by a pack of wargs?" Thranduil asked, not at all amused at the elf.   
  
"Milord!" He gasped trying to catch his breath.   
  
"What is it!" Thranduil screamed; his patience now gone.   
  
"I believe he was trying to tell you that we have arrived," came the answer from Lord Elrond as he stepped into view. At his side were his sons; each held the same worried look as their father. "What happened here?" He inquired.   
  
Everyone was speechless though.   
  
"Excuse me King Thranduil, but where are Legolas and Estel?" Elladan asked.   
  
"I assume they are off somewhere causing mischief." Elrohir said smiling.   
  
Thranduil just stood staring at Lord Elrond and his sons. He could not bring himself to tell them where Estel was. Lord Elrond stopped the silence.   
  
"Excuse me, but it seems that something has destroyed what used to be your kitchen. Was it perhaps the rumble we felt on the way here?"   
  
"I... I am deeply sorry, please forgive me," Thranduil stammered, "but Estel ... Estel and Legolas are in there," he said pointing to the wall of earth and stone.   
  
The elven lord's eyes started to blink rapidly as he spoke. "My son is buried under that!?"   
  
Thranduil couldn't even speak; he merely nodded his head   
  
"Is Legolas with him?"   
  
"Yes they are together, but I am sorry. You trusted me with your son and I have let this happen." Thranduil crumbled to a heap upon the floor as he spoke, bringing his raw hands up to his face.   
  
"Do not despair milords. We did hear one of them call out, they may yet be alive." Nanawen said trying to lighten the dark, somber mood.   
  
"Aye but time is running out, the air grows thinner with each passing moment." Elrond said as the look of horror flashed quickly across his face and he once again tried to remain calm.   
  
Elladan had seen the fear in his father's eyes no matter how brief it had been. "Ada you must do something!" He said, already trying to pull away the barrier between him and his brother.   
  
Elrond grasped Thranduil by the shoulders and pulled him up. "Come, let us get to our sons." Thranduil nodded and turned to resume pulling away the rock when Elrond saw his hands. "Let me tend to these. Then we will find a way, by the Valar we will."   
  
"But Ada!" Elrohir started to rebuke, but Elrond held up his hand to silence him. He already knew his son's thoughts for they were his own. Thoughts of losing their brother ... his son.   
  
Until the next chapter! 


	5. Fallen into Despair

Title: The Light in the Dark  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one also  
  
A/N: No beta she has gone AWOL forever it seems All reviews welcome all flames will be burned to keep me warm.  
  
Now on to all my reviewers You all ROCK!  
  
Hobbitsrfun: Um nope on the Vilya and thanks for the review!  
  
ViresseO: LMAO umm here is an update for both of you  
  
Luthien Galathil: An update for you!  
  
Frisha: OKies I updated heehee  
  
Irish QT: You shall like this chapter Legolas ........  
  
Deana: Well here are some answers and yes he was shocked.  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: Thanks! here you go!  
  
Estelle1: Yes go Elrond! and Thranduil!  
  
Elven Kitten: Yet .......... heehee  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Yes angst is gooooooood  
  
Catmint: Well can't say that but updated for you!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Peers from the wall and gives you what you want  
  
Firniswin: I am sorry but bad cliffies are to come in the other and for this one well .......  
  
YAY! Thanks to all my reviewers! You make my day with your comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is short.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inside Estel moaned as he tried to roll over, dragging his contorted limb with him. His eyes opened and he was drawn to the light around Legolas. The elf seemed to be in a trance, staring off into space, but Estel knew that he was indeed merely sleeping As Estel went to take in a deep breath the thick air made him cough. That cough turned into an all out choking fit.   
  
"Slowly Estel, take small deep breaths." Legolas instructed the boy. Estel did as he was told and soon he could once again breathe freely. "The air grows thicker, full of dust with even the smallest of breaths. We must strive to get out of here." Legolas said a look of worry creasing his brow.   
  
Estel put his hand out and Legolas placed one of the oranges in it. "Here mellon nin, eat this and gather some strength. I think you will need it."   
  
Estel nodded his head in understanding and began to eat. He was done in no time, having been ravenous with hunger. Legolas pulled the boy up until he was standing, but Estel cried out when the elf released his grasp and his weight was put on his broken leg. Rather quickly he crumbled back to the floor clutching his leg. He continued to scream as he held the mangled limb. Legolas dropped swiftly to the floor to comfort Estel, but could not contain the gasp when he saw his leg.   
  
"Estel I am so sorry. I did not think, please forgive me."   
  
Estel couldn't do or say anything but cry and hold his leg. He knew he must seem so weak to his friend, but right now the pain was too intense. Estel would rather have cut his leg off then and there rather than feel it.   
  
"You sit there I will try to move some of this rock." Legolas said, ignoring the pain in his own head. Slowly at first he removed the rubble, but as the hours passed he was losing hope. The pile beside him had increased and yet he seemed no closer to becoming free. His frustration grew along with the searing pain in his head, when out of the corner of his eye he caught a movement. Estel had crawled over to the wall and was digging at the wall of earth.   
  
"Estel you should rest," he admonished.   
  
"You are one to talk. I see that you are tired and yet you continue on. I am fine." the boy replied even though the tears were still fresh on his cheeks. Legolas smiled down at him and continued to dig.   
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~   
  
Outside day had turned to night, but the two that were trapped only knew the darkness. The elf worked furiously at the debris. He wanted out; he was tired and his breath had become ragged. Sweat trickled down his back soaking his tunic, yet he continued. Even after Estel stopped, his hands cramping, Legolas worked on. A sense of comfort overcame the elf. He didn't know where it was coming from but his tired body welcomed it. His body slid to the floor and a shriek echoed in the room.   
  
"Legolas! Mellon nin awake! Do not leave me, not now, please." Estel pleaded over the fallen elf. Legolas did not answer. He was floating. Here there was no darkness, no pain. Estel sobbed as he held his friend. "Why Valar, why? I need him, he is like my brother. Please someone help me."   
  
and that ends that chapter  
  
untill next time! 


	6. What Friends Will Do

Title: The Light in the Dark  
  
Summary:seechapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: All reviews welcome., all flames will be burned to keep me warm.  
  
Now to all your great reviewers!  
  
Deana: Yes he shouldn't have but you know stubborn elves  
  
Catmint: Cliffhangers rule! and thanks  
  
grumpy: Trapped *shudder* so bad  
  
Estelle1: Wanda LOL as if  
  
Firniswin: Yes pain we loves it!  
  
Elven Kitten: ahem Yes I am evil but I like to be *g*  
  
IrishQT: Yesss Legolas angst is good, and Estel angst is gooood and thanks for reading I think you would enjoy Stand or Fall many Legolas hurts there  
  
Viresse0: Sauron made me do it honest *g*  
  
Narya Silver Fox: I hope this chapter answers some of them but not all  
  
Frisha: Bleak and dark yessssss  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Ummmm yes poor Estel!!!!  
  
I would love to thank all of you for reading this fic. I am sad to say there is only one more chapter in this one. However I am working on a new Estel and Legolas fic as we speak. Now that being said and many thanks for you all! On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The pitiful cries were heard by the elves on the other side. Their hearts ripped open. Here they were so close to getting to them. Elrond worked frantically his hands tearing at the rock preventing him from getting to the child on the other side. The child who was sobbing and pleading for his help.   
  
Estel held Legolas whispering in his ear. "Please Legolas hang on. I know you can do it. Mirkwood elves are supposed to be superior, remember? What would 'Dan and 'Ro say if they outlived you?" Estel's breaths were coming in short, shallow gasps. The air was almost gone and he was fighting for each intake of the precious oxygen. As his body felt ready to collapse he gave one last look at his friend. "Legolas, if I could give you my strength I would." He gently rubbed the gash on Legolas' head. Estel merely wanted his friend to live and the thought of dying here in this place with no one to even hold his hand made him angry. He held onto his friend and pulled him close. Tears of anguish ran down his face but he held firm to Legolas. "You will not be alone, not while I am here. If I could heal you I would, if Ada had only taught me you would be all better now." He said the tears still streaming. "I would give anything for you to be better Legolas, even my life." Estel placed his hands on his friends head willing the pain to go away. He closed his eyes not wanting to see his friend take his last breath. What he did not see was Thranduil and Elrond making their way through the wall at last, or the light which left his small hands and went into the elf.   
  
"NO! Estel stop!" Elrond shouted but it was too late. Legolas sat up with a gasp, his head feeling better as if he had slept the pain away. Beside him lay Estel as if asleep with a smile on his face.   
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil said running to his son. "My child, are you alright?"   
  
"I had hurt my head father, but now it seems to be fine. All I remember is falling and a sense of being painfree, then something washed over me; I felt better and awoke and you were here. When did Lord Elrond get here?" he said looking confused.   
  
Elrond stood over the form of his son and tears rolled down his usually stoic face. His Estel, his son now laid at his feet. His body broken and yet a smile was on his face. Elladan and Elrohir ran to their father.   
  
"Ada what is it is he?... tell me he is not Ada, tell me!" Elladan sobbed.   
  
"No Elladan, he is not dead but he may not live the night. Come let us get him to the healing room." Elrond picked up Estel careful of his legs and walked out of the dark where his son had been for so long.   
  
Legolas looked to his father as Thranduil scooped him up to follow. "Adar I am fine, really. I can walk, I feel much better." Legolas tried to convince his father even though he was tired. He looked down on his father and noticed his bandaged hands. "Ada what happened to your hands?"   
  
Thranduil smiled his son had no idea how much he loved him at this moment. "My hands are fine elfling. It is you who are in need of care. Now lay your head down and rest. We will be in the healing room in a moment.." Legolas laid his head down and in minutes he was asleep.   
  
Upstairs Elrond laid Estel on the bed and first looked at his legs. One was tied to a broom. He could not believe it but he unwrapped it gently, reset it and splinted it. That leg would heal in no time at all for it was not a bad break. When his eyes glanced down at the other leg he was almost sick. It lay in an odd angle, twisted and he knew it must have hurt severly. Even though the child was asleep he still felt bad about having to set this leg. "Elladan, Elrohir come hold your brother while I set his leg."   
  
"But Ada he is unconscious. He should not waken should he?"   
  
Elrond simply looked at Elrohir and the younger twin knew this was going to be painful indeed even if Estel was being held in the clutches of the darkness. As Elrond turned and twisted the leg the right way, Estel fought hard against it. His cries could be heard throughout the room and probably the house, but he never once wakened. Thranduil cringed as he entered the room and laid Legolas down on the bed.   
  
"But Ada I am not sleepy." Legolas protested.   
  
"Hush child and get some rest." The Elf lord said. "How is he how is Estel?" He inquired as he looked over the bed opposite his son's.   
  
"I think Estel used his gift of healing. His body is weak and I do not know if he will waken at all. He was far too young to do this and he had no idea he was even doing it, I do not think."   
  
"Do you mean to say that he saved my son?"   
  
"Aye I mean to say he did not even realize what he did, only that he wanted Legolas to be alright, at the cost now of his own life perhaps."   
  
"Can you do nothing? Can you not help the child?" Thranduil looked on, his eyes begging for an answer.   
  
"Even I do not possess that much healing aura. He was already weak; he may be too weakened and too far gone now."   
  
"You have to try Ada, you have to! Please Ada!" The twins cried.   
  
Elrond placed his hands on Estel's head and tried to release all his elven healing into the child but the child did not stir. Elladan came over and placed his hands on his brother as his tears fell onto the sheets. Even with both of them combined there was not enough to save the child. Elladan sobbed harder as he realized they did not posses enough strength but he was soon shocked as Thranduil came to stand beside the bed.   
  
"Do you think I can help?"   
  
"Possibly my old friend, possibly." With Elrond's help, the mighty elf king and the twins channeled all their healing into the child. Estel stirred and sighed. Almost too good to be true he rolled over on his side and fell into a more peaceful sleep.   
  
Elrond and the others were exhausted. "Come everyone, go get some rest. I will watch out for the two young ones." All reluctantly nodded their heads not really wanting to leave. "Fine, stay if you wish but I do not know where all of you will sleep."   
  
In moments Thranduil had called for blankets and extra pillows to be brought into the room. Elladan and Elrohir curled up on a blanket on the floor next to Estel's bed. Elrond covered them with another blanket for they were both tired and soon fell fast asleep. Neither father could be persuaded the leave their son's side so the servants gave them each a blanket and a pillow and departed, leaving the families alone for the night.   
  
Until we meet again! 


	7. And Now the End

Title: The Light in the Dark  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: All reviews welcome All flames are to amuse me. This is the last chapter of this fic but I am writing a new one you could read Stand or Fall till it is done if you want.  
  
Now on to you GREAT reviewers!  
  
IrishQT: Yes some angst of course and thanks!  
  
Estelle1: Yes Estel is *g* here you go  
  
Firniswin: die awww maybe not  
  
Riva van Dyk: Thanks to you.  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen: awww more tears at least for me when i wrote this part  
  
Elven Kitten: Me evil noooooooo *g*  
  
Ymmas Sirron: He so RULES!   
  
Catmint: It was not the end this chappie is.   
  
Vicki Turner: THANKS!  
  
Viresse0: It has to end go read my other one till the new one is done.  
  
Narya Silver Fox: Hope this answers the rest of them and thanks  
  
Kerla: yes hopefully thanks for reading  
  
Now for the last chapter *sniff*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning brought new hope and many very hungry elves. Elrond awoke to see everyone else sleeping. He gently nudged Thranduil. "Come let us wake the others and perhaps send someone to find us some food." Thranduil silently nodded his head and reached down and shook Legolas. "Waken ion nin, a new day dawns. Are you well?"   
  
Legolas opened his eyes and peered around and he almost jumped out of the bed. He was awake and in a bed. No more floor, no more pain, he felt like jumping up and down. I feel fine Adar."   
  
"Good. I shall go and ask if someone can find us something to eat," He said as the twins stirred from where they slept.   
  
"There will be no need, food has been brought from around Mirkwood milord." Nanawen said standing in the doorway. "It has been set up in the garden if you wish to ajourn there now."   
  
Thranduil gave a thankful nod to Nanawen and looked to Elrond. "Will you join me for a meal?" He said his heart breaking at the very sight of Estel laying there.   
  
"I shall be ready in just a moment, but first I would like to check on Estel." Elrond replied. He looked over his son's leg and winced still at how painful it must have been for the child. Seeing him sleeping peacefully he kissed him on his brow and tucked the covers in around him to ward off any fever. "I shall not be far away little one." He spoke quietly as he got up to leave the room.   
  
Down in the garden Legolas looked perplexed as he ate. He seemed to be trying to figure something out.   
  
"What troubles you mind little one?" Lord Elrond asked.   
  
"I can not figure it out. One minute I was falling, I had given up Ada. and the next minute I saw you standing over me and my pain was less. How is this? Did you heal me Lord Elrond?"   
  
"I am afraid not; it was not me but instead, Estel."   
  
"But ... but he is but a child. How could he posses such strength?"   
  
"Ahhh you forget little one, the power of love is a great thing. Estel wanted nothing more than to see you well and in this he was somehow able to release that part of his Numenorian blood that he has and sent all his strength into you. I still do not know how and we probably never will. I just accept it as a gift from Illuvatar himself."   
  
Legolas gasped. "He did that for me? Little Estel gave me all his strength?" His eyes filled with tears. He got up and ran from the garden.   
  
"Wait! Legolas where are you going?" Thranduil yelled after his son but the elf paid his father no heed at that moment.   
  
He ran as fast as he could jumping over obstacles which laid in his path. Swiftly he ran back through the house and finally flung open the door to the healing room. There, laying still asleep was Estel. Legolas ran to the bed and flung himself beside Estel. "Oh Estel you gave me something more precious than I can ever repay. You tried to give your life for me. From this day forward I will not forget this deed. I will be forever in your debt and forever your friend gwador nin." Behind him stood the two elf lords smiling at the bond which the two children had formed.   
  
"Nothing is now or ever will be more simple and pure than the love of a child." Elrond said as he turned to Thranduil. The elven king shook his head in agreement for he knew without a doubt these two would be inseperable from now on. They silently closed the door and left the two friends alone.   
  
Later that night as Elrond sat by Estel's bed the boy slowly opened his eyes. "Ada, is it really you?"   
  
"Yes Estel, it is really me." He smiled, pulling the boy into an embrace.   
  
Estel sat straight up in the bed. "Legolas! Where is he? Is he alright Ada?"   
  
Elrond shushed the child. "He is fine, thanks to you Estel. You saved him and he is now sleeping soundly."   
  
Estel laid back on the bed with a sigh of relief. "I am glad Ada but how, when did we get out?"   
  
"Time later for questions Estel you need your rest. Let us just say that you are a bright child indeed and I am proud of you. Now close your eyes and get some rest Estel. I am going to get some rest to but I will be right in the next room; if you need me just yell." Elrond said, kissing him on the head and turning to leave the room. He had not blown out the candle by the bed knowing of Estel's fear of the dark.   
  
"Ada I don't need the light anymore. You can blow out the candle if you wish."   
  
"Estel, I thought you did not like to be in the dark my son."   
  
"I am not in the dark anymore. Legolas taught me that I am never truly alone as long as I have you here." He said pointing to his heart.   
  
"He is right little one for you are forever in mine." He gave the child one last kiss and got up to leave.   
  
"Ada, I keep you in my heart and I have Legolas' light to guide me too. He said if I need him that he is with me always."   
  
"Yes I know this now rest close your eyes and sleep my child." Elrond said, and in a couple of minutes he could hear the soft breathing indicating the child had fallen asleep. As he turned to exit the room he saw Thranduil standing in the doorway.   
  
"He is special indeed. When I look at him I do not see a human child; I see another son, a member of my family. The Valar have bestowed upon you Elrond a great gift in that one."   
  
"Hannon le, as I see your son as mine also." Both turned to look one last time at the child but what they had failed to notice was the elfling which had snuck in during their talk and was now curled up at the head of the bed, his arm laying across Estel.   
  
They both smiled and closed the door on the two friends who had shown the meaning of friendship. To be there through the darkness and until the light comes once again.  
  
Hopes you liked it. Sorry read Stand or Fall where I torture them all until the new one is done and THANKS for all the reviews! 


End file.
